


Night Shift

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn’t your Gam Gam ever tell you not to smell women?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

“Sandal wood,” Jack said suddenly, snapping his fingers and jolting Peggy rather suddenly from her report-reading reverie. She glanced up at where he sat, feet propped up on her desk and his mouth still half-full of burger.

“I beg your pardon?” she said, trying to think back to anything that may have happened that day to prompt his sudden revelation. She found herself drawing a blank.

“Your perfume,” he said. “I’ve been trying to put my finger on that one scent.” He smiled, as though very pleased with himself. “Sandal wood.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow at him. “Either I’ve been applying far too much or you’ve been sniffing me far too closely.”

Jack shrugged and took another large bite of burger, storing it in his cheek for a moment so he could talk. “Nah, I just like it.”

“A little too much, it seems. Didn’t your Gam Gam ever tell you not to smell women?”

“Can’t say it ever came up.”

“Well, maybe it should have. Honestly, Agent Thompson, if that’s your attempt at flirtation, perhaps you should begin to question your life choices. Every one of them.”

Jack shot her a small smile. “I question ‘em every day, sweetheart. Except when I’m lookin’ at you.” He leaned his head back and pulled his hat down over his eyes. “Besides, I don’t need to flirt with you, Peggy. I already know you like me.”

Peggy shook her head. “God only knows why,” she sighed. She held out her hand. “Now hand me that hamburger, Agent. All your gorging is making me hungry.” Jack relinquished his food with a grin.


End file.
